


Life is an Ocean (and Love is a Boat)

by enby0angel



Series: KakaObi Week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different Villages, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, KakaObi Week 2020, KakaObi centric, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Queerplatonic Relationships, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, but not for long, but slightly differently for kkob week, let my ot3 riiiiiise, obito centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: Having an adoptive father who was the ambassador to another village wasn’t easy, Obito surmised early on.At dinner one night, Kagami had put his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together and leaned his chin on them, looking from one child to the other and back again.“Boys,” he had started, not quite stopping the corner of his mouth from turning up in a smirk, “how would you like to come on a trip to Uzushio with me?”KakaObi Week Day 3: Different Villages
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaObi Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Life is an Ocean (and Love is a Boat)

**Author's Note:**

> Let my ot3 live in some shape or form please.
> 
> Welcome to day 3, in which I project my love of Uzushio, Iruka and QPRs! Lowkey dedicated to my lovely qpp @Lady_Banana who is not into Naruto at all but listens to me screech about it. Love you!
> 
> And I know this is only one different village but it's what my brain wanted to do. Let me liiiiiive
> 
> The OFC, Tsunami, was first referenced in my KKOB Week Day 1 work! Head over there for some more background on her ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> (Title from "The Voyage" by Johnny Duhan.)

Having an adoptive father who was the ambassador to another village wasn’t easy, Obito surmised early on.

Uchiha Kagami had told Obito of his duties the day after Obito had moved in, telling him that he would be out of the village a fair amount due to his duties and that he wouldn’t be able to bring either Obito or Shisui, his biological son, with him most of the time.

However, after living and interacting with Shisui on a daily basis for nearly eight months, Obito had learned to notice the mischevious twinkle in their eyes that set them so far apart from the rest of the Uchiha. At dinner one night, Kagami had put his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together and leaned his chin on them, looking from one child to the other and back again.

“Boys,” he had started, not quite stopping the corner of his mouth from turning up in a smirk, “how would you like to come on a trip to Uzushio with me?”

Shisui had gasped and immediately agreed, Obito’s ringing only a second later. Obito did love his village - Konoha was very beautiful, especially in the spring when the sakura petals fell - but the idea of venturing outside it was exciting.

The next day they packed, setting off the day after that.

Obito had felt they were travelling fairly fast (he had Shisui sometimes took turns riding on Kagami’s shoulders), but Shisui told him that it was probably “very slow for otou-san, Obito, he’s really fast!”

(Obito had heard the words _genius_ and _prodigy_ whispered in the same sentence as Shisui’s name by teachers, parents and older shinobi, so he tended to believe him when it came to shinobi things. Obito had been living alone for so long, nobody had been tutoring him. He was dead last in his Academy class.)

They travelled for two more nights and by the third day, Kagami was what could only be described as _buzzing_ with excitement. He wouldn’t tell either of them what to expect of the foreign village, only that it was right on the beach and was absolutely breathtaking.

Just before lunchtime on the third day, Kagami told them to stop suddenly, in a seemingly random clearing. Kagami bit his thumb and pressed his hand to the ground, and Obito felt a tingle go up through his spine at the quick flare of chakra. Kagami then called the two boys over to him and told them to hold on tight. They did. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, slowly, Obito felt the air pressure building around them.

All at once, it rushed in at them and he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again at Kagami tapping on his head, it was to a completely different setting.

Kagami had been telling the truth - Uzushio was beautiful, and they weren’t even in the actual village yet. The unfamiliar scent of sea air filled his senses and even the sun seemed so much brighter here. It was incredible, and overwhelming.

In front of them stood a regal figure: bright red hair tied off in a ponytail drawing every eye, and long white robes flowing in the breeze over shinobi attire so similar to that of a Konoha jonin and yet so different. _Kage robes_ , Obito realised, eyes widening. His eyes went up to her face and on her forehead sat a headband with a spiral etched into it.

Obito quickly looked over to Shisui on Kagami’s other side, only to see that his adoptive brother was just as enraptured as he was.

“Arashikage-sama,” Kagami inclined his head. “Thank you for having us.”

“Uchiha-san,” the _Arashikage_ replied, nodding in return. “Thank you for coming.”

The two adults were silent for a moment. Kagami broke it first with a sudden wide grin that the Arashikage returned equally. They met in the middle for a fierce hug, the Arashikage letting out a laugh.

“Ah, Kagami,” she sighed. “It’s been too long.”

“It truly has,” Kagami answered, stepping back. “I’m glad to be back.” Obito noticed that Kagami seemed a bit more relaxed than he had been a few days ago when they were still in Konoha. He seemed happier.

Obito looked over towards Shisui again, who looked back with wide eyes.

This caught the kage’s attention. “These must be the boys I’ve heard so much about,” she said, looking from Obito to Shisui and back a few times, before turning back to Kagami. Her posture was completely open and relaxed. The Hokage never looked that relaxed.

Kagami nodded, moving back over to the two. “Tsunami, these are my sons: Obito and Shisui.” He ruffled their hair as he said their names. “Boys, this is Uzumaki Tsunami, the Sandaime Arashikage of Uzushio.” He looked back up at her. “And one of my best friends.”

Tsunami squatted down so she was at eye level with Obito and Shisui. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you two,” she said, voice and eyes warm. “Your father never shuts up about you two, and it’s about time he brought you two for a visit.”

Laughing, Kagami squeezed both of the boys’ shoulders. “They’re here now, Tsunami.”

“Indeed they are.” Tsunami rolled her eyes, standing back up. “Come on, let’s get to the village. If we’re lucky, the lunch rush won’t have hit yet and there’ll be a clear path.”

Kagami barked a laugh. “You Uzumaki eat enough for a whole damn village on your own,” he teased, “there’s never a clear path to food in this village. _Especially_ to ramen.”

“Oh, hush. Ramen is amazing.”

Kagami leaned down to his sons, who were listening intently to the familiar exchange between their father and the kage. “Here’s a tip about Uzumaki,” he whispered loudly. “It’s always a safe bet that ramen is their favourite food. It’s genetic.”

“I’d say don’t be rude, but you’re probably right.”

  
  


The actual village of Uzushio was beyond anything Obito could have imagined. Standing on the hill looking over it took his breath away - it was painted red and blue and gold, patterns that are woven into buildings shone in the sunlight. But actually being down in the village and among the people… that was something else.

The village didn’t seem to be as big as Konoha, but it was so much more lively. Food and market stalls right down the main street and only two blocks away was the beginning of the sand that eventually led to the ocean. Obito wanted nothing more than to run down there, to see how long it would take him to get to the water.

“Where are we going, otou-san?” Shisui asked.

“Down to the beach,” Kagami answered, and Obito’s head shot up to look at him. “I have a friend waiting for me there, and I want you two to meet him.”

Obito’s stomach turned over with both excitement and nerves. Excitement because he loved meeting new people and making new friends, but nerves because he’d already met so many new people today and he wasn’t sure how many more he could take. So many food vendors and stallholders had stopped Kagami on the street for a hug or a handshake and to talk, while Obito and Shisui had mostly looked around.

They made their way down to the sand, where a trail cut through it and towards a little shady area. Kagami led the two boys down the trail, and as they got closer someone looked up at Kagami and stood up quickly.

The person turned out to be a man with long white hair in casual shinobi attire, who hugged Kagami just as hard as Tsunami had, and for a moment longer.

“It’s good to have you back, Kagami,” the man said.

“It’s good to be back,” Kagami answered, before stepping back. He introduced the boys as he had done before, then introducing the man as Hatake Sakumo, his other best friend. Then that twinkle in his eye was back as he continued, “I don’t know if you two have heard any stories back at the Academy, but Sakumo here is known as the White Fang of Uzushio.”

Shisui’s eyes widened - he had obviously heard or read something - but Obito shook his head. It did sound impressive though. Sakumo just punched Kagami in the shoulder and told him to stop exaggerating.

“Where’s Kakashi-kun?” Kagami asked once they had stopped threatening each other through laughs.

Sakumo gestured over his shoulder. “Teaching Iruka-kun how to water walk.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow. “No stopping those boys,” he commented.

“Or separating them,” Sakumo sighed. “I think Kakashi wants to kidnap him.”

Kagami laughed, throwing his head back. “Hey, I adopted one, so can you!”

“The only problem with that,” Sakumo grinned, “is that Iruka-kun has parents who would object very much to that.”

“Doesn’t look like Kakashi-kun cares much about that,” Kagami shrugged.

“Unfortunately.”

Sakumo turned to where Obito could faintly see two small figures moving. He raised his index finger and thumb to his mouth and let out a whistle like one would whistle a dog. The two figures stopped moving for a second, then started coming closer. Before long two boys stood before them - a white-haired boy with a mask covering his mouth and nose that could only be Sakumo’s son, and a boy with long brown hair and a scar across his nose, a few years younger than the other three.

“Kagami-san,” the white-haired boy greeted Kagami.

“Kakashi-kun,” Kagami greeted in return, “and Iruka-kun, too. It’s good to see you both again.”

“Kakashi, Iruka-kun,” Sakumo said, “this is Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Obito, Kagami’s sons.” He gestured to each of them as he introduced them. Kakashi nodded politely, while Iruka gave a little wave.

Kagami and Sakumo started talking about things that Obito could immediately tell weren’t interesting, while the four boys stood together a little awkwardly. Shisui started quickly asking questions that Kakashi gave short answers to, Iruka holding onto his hand tightly.

Honestly, Obito was a little mesmerised by Kakashi’s hair. He’d never seen white hair before, not on someone so young.

Then Kakashi turned his attention to Obito who, embarrassed at being caught, flushed and turned his head away.

The two of them did not hit it off smoothly.

  
  


“Are you two related?” Obito asked Iruka, whom he had found out was three years younger than them, later that day while Shisui and Kakashi were arguing over chakra compositions.

Iruka giggled, shaking his head. His hair was loose now from its earlier ponytail and swished around his head. “Nope,” he replied cheerfully. “A lot of visitors think we are because we’re together all the time, but we’re not. Kashi is my best friend! I don’t care that he’s older than me like some other kids do.” He turned to Obito. “Do you like him?” Obito shrugged and Iruka frowned. “Some kids don’t because he’s quiet and he doesn’t like talking sometimes, but he’s really nice to me. Would you try to be friends with him? Please?”

His face looked so hopeful that Obito couldn’t outright say no like the petty side of him wanted to. He shrugged again. “I’ll try.”

Iruka’s grin was blinding - and was, of course, interrupted by Shisui accidentally breathing fire _again_. He heard Kagami’s yelp and Sakumo’s booming laughter.

  
  


After the first trip to Uzushio, Obito constantly asked when they were going back (so did Shisui, so it wasn’t that weird).

After the second visit, the smell of the ocean wouldn’t come out of his clothes properly, and he found sand everywhere in his bag.

After the third visit, Kakashi (and Iruka in tow) began waiting for them at the transportation seal.

After the fourth and fifth and sixth and many more visits, all scattered over the years, Konoha stopped quite feeling like home to Obito. Shisui didn’t seem to feel the same way.

  
  


Obito noticed that Kakashi and Iruka never stopped being close throughout the years. They always stood a little closer together than most, and Iruka may have been one of the only people Kakashi was actually afraid of (“Shut up, Obito, he’s terrifying and you know it. And he’s training to be a _teacher_.”). Iruka was also over at Kakashi’s house more often than not, and even the villagers noted that when you were looking for one, you just had to look for the other.

Kakashi was an active shinobi, an incredibly good one at that (he was a prodigy by ten, and at eighteen he was a legend), and went on missions accordingly. On one of the Uchihas’ visits, he came back from a mission banged up, bruised, and bleeding. Obito had wanted to go over and make sure he was alright, but Iruka beat him to it. He scolded and checked over him, telling him to be more careful, and it was when he saw Iruka lean his forehead against Kakashi’s and saw Kakashi lean back that Obito realised.

They were _lovers_.

  
  


He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t.

He hadn’t spent hours of his nights fantasising about how soft Kakashi’s hair was, or how he finally knew what Kakashi’s face looked like and it was _beautiful_ , or how Kakashi had grown up to be powerful and terrifying and definitely did not make Obito hot under the collar, nope, definitely not.

So why was he sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring out onto the water, wishing to kami that had been him?

  
  


Kakashi found him. Of course he did.

He came up to him and silently sat down next to him, dangling his legs over the cliff and leaning back on his hands.

“You left quickly,” he said after a moment.

Obito shrugged. “Didn’t want to get in the way.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Oh is it?” Obito snapped. At Kakashi’s sharp gaze, he flushed and looked away. “Shut up, Bakashi.”

Kakashi leaned towards him. “Was Iruka in your way?”

“Shut _up_.”

“Were you _jealous_ of _Iruka_ -”

“Maybe I was!” Obito exploded, shooting to his feet. Kakashi stared up at him, taken aback. “Maybe I want a chance to help you for a change! Maybe I’ve been trying for months to tell you I’m in love with you-” Kakashi’s eyes widened, and Obito stopped dead. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, then looked resolutely down at the ground. “Forget it,” he mumbled.

He turned to walk away, but Kakashi grabbed him and spun him around. “I love you too, you moron,” he said flatly.

Obito’s brain stopped working for a second. “But,” he protested, “you and Iruka-”

“Are queerplatonic,” Kakashi interrupted. At Obito’s confused look, he rolled his eyes. “We love each other, but it’s platonic. We go on dates and not kiss each other at the end of them. He has no libido so he hugs me instead. We aren’t romantic.” He tilted his head. “And even if we were, he knows how I feel about you. It wouldn’t change anything. It _doesn’t_ change anything.” Kakashi cupped his face with his hands. “As long as you’re okay with that…” he hesitated for a second. “I want to be with you.”

He waited patiently as Obito’s brain restarted and his heart started beating double time. “Can I kiss you?” he blurted out, and his face heated up.

But Kakashi pulled down his mask and pressed their lips together, and Obito stopped thinking about it. All he wanted to think about was Kakashi’s hands tangling in his hair and the feel of Kakashi’s waist under his hands.

They heard footsteps near them, and they broke apart and turned to look. Standing there was Iruka, hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. “About time,” was all he said.

As Kakashi started laughing, Obito decided that yeah, he was okay with this. He _wanted_ this.

The waves crashed against the cliff below them, and Obito was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> (in another universe, Tsunami, Sakumo and Kagami were a genin team and nearly destroyed a village. some say there is still smoke rising from the training grounds.)


End file.
